oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Eluned Moss
Background Eluned Moss was born on March 13th in Portland Hospital in London to Thomas and Carys Moss. The Mosses are an upper-class, Muggle family, and expectations were set from the moment Eluned was born, her father commenting she didn't have as much hair as her sister had had. Much like many Pureblood families, the Mosses had money, lots of it, and nobody works very hard for it. Their wealth began to amass during the thirteenth century and over the next seven hundred years grew through time spent at court, fulfilling varying diplomatic and Royal roles. With the decline of the Aristocracy and the supposed end of the class system within Britain, the Moss family wealth now continues to grow through wise investments. Whether Thomas Moss or the person he pays is shrewd is unknown to Eluned, she imagines a mix of the two, but the money keeps on growing and doesn't show any sign of stopping any time soon. From the moment Eluned could walk she worried her parents. Quite literally. She took two steps, bumped into a coffee table and had to be taken to Hospital for stitches. Packed off to St Mary's - an all-girls, Boarding School - at the age of seven, it was hoped that the elitist, academically rigorous (finishing) school would remove her tendencies to bump into things, break things, ramble, turn red, and generally make a spectacle of herself. It didn't happen and Eluned's time at St Mary's was miserable. The other girls found her clumsiness laughable and either mocked or ignored her, leading her to generally avoid contact with anyone whenever possible. Instead she threw herself into the academic side of the school, topping most classes and infuriating her fellow students. The 'finishing school' elements of the school which didn't require movement or to be around others she found she was capable in, but the moment other things were involved all hell broke loose. While she could theoretically tell you how to set the dinner table for a seven course meal (or direct someone else how to, she would never of course have to do it herself) there would be drama and catastrophy should she ever try - glasses would break, cutlery would go flying, and Eluned would turn red. Home for the holidays, Eluned had been hiding in her room reading when the Owl bearing news of her acceptance at Hogwarts arrived. Eluned flipped. There was a bird in her room. Her shrieks echoed around the house, causing everyone to come running. Much to the surprise of all concerned, it was her Father who caught it and opened the letter without a thought for the fact it was addressed to Eluned. The staff were immediately ordered out of the room as Eluned was grilled by her parents, asking who had sent the letter and was playing such a prank. A day later a Professor Yates turned up on their doorstep to explain the situation, leaving Eluned mortified and her parents' furious. Family On Board ''Daughter: ''Anwen Sergeant - Alternatively the apple of Eluned's eye and the bane of her existance. Considering that she wanted children for so long, you would think that her daghter would spend more time being the best thing that ever happened to Eluned, which Anwen generally is... until she speaks, moves or does things. Then the jury's out. ''Niece: ''Cerys Talbet - Eluned has started to get to know her middle niece much better recently, due to her finding out she is a Witch. Cerys has not reacted well and Eluned's been trying to see her through the trials and tribulations of navigating the Wizarding world. Eluned finds her niece hugely endearing, even if not many others do. She understands why she's so confused, why she wants to go home, and why she's resisting settling so much... Eluned just wishes she wouldn't. The two of them are becoming increasingly close following years of a middling relationship due to Eluned's sister, Cerys' Mother, being ashamed of the fact Eluned's a Witch. Off Board ''Father: ''Thomas Moss - Eluned's pre-Hogwarts relationship with her Father was relatively alright. Considering her parents played a very small role in her upbringing, all Thomas really knew of her was what he read in the report cards sent home from St Mary's. While the etiquette side of things was worrying, he could not help but be proud of his younger daughter's academic achievements. This all changed with the arrival of the letter from Hogwarts and Professor Yates though. From then on his relationship with his daughter was wholly distant, ashamed that his blood line was somehow sullied and his daughter was abnormal. When Eluned returned to the Muggle world after Hogwarts her relationship with her Father was tentative. While he could never forget who and what she was, appearances had to be kept up and as far as everyone else was concerned Eluned had been sent to school in Switzerland, so what possible cause could there be for friction? Since Eluned's return to the Wizarding World she has not heard a word from him and she does not expect to. ''Mother: ''Carys Moss (nee Llywarch) - Eluned's relationship with her Mother was never good. Carys always had high expectations of Eluned and Eluned always failed to meet them. She cared little for Eluned's academic achievements - save in certain subjects such as languages and literature, which could prove useful in society - and was fixated on her lack of ability within their social circle. Nobody would want a wife who couldn't get through a meal without spilling or breaking something and the tension between Mother and daughter was palpable. She only really became proud of Eluned when she left Hogwarts and managed to 'land' Hugo for a husband, a feat Eluned only suceeded in because her sheer misery at being separated from her friends and now ex-boyfriend stopped any element of her personality from shining through. ''Sister: ''Sian Talbet (nee Moss, of course) - Eluned's relationship with her sister has always been strained. With only eighteen months between them there have always been comaprisons. Sian also attended St Mary's, where she excelled in lessons of etiquette but had trouble in the academic sphere - something which caused difficulties not only between sisters but also between Sian and their father. Luckily for Sian, she was pretty, enigmatic, popular and people flocked to her. She had none of the awkwardness Eluned had as a child and was part of the group that made Eluned's time at St Mary's so difficult, although never directly for fear of being reprimanded. Sian married a diplomat straight out of school, during Eluned's Sixth year at Hogwarts. It took five years for Sian and her husband, Robert, to start popping out babies but now that they have they don't seem to be capable of stopping and Eluned has two nieces and three nephews. Her relationship with her sister was wholly superficial upon her return to the Muggle world, her sister always having revelled in the secret shame Eluned brought to the family, and since Eluned's return to the Wizarding World she has heard nothing from her Sian. This causes Eluned little pain, although she does make sure to always send Birthday and Chrismas presents to her nieces and nephews, not knowing what kind of a story her family have spun surrounding her disappearance. ''Nieces and Nephews: ''Olivier, Rhiannon, Gareth, Marie and Corinne Talbet. Personality Eluned can best be described as nice, a word she would hate others using as she'd think they need more imagination and to come up with a better word. Confidence is not something that Eluned has always had, but it has built over the years. However, a quick jab in the right part and Eluned can feel like she's eleven once more, being ostracised by her own family for being a Witch and the insecurity that brought with it. The main good thing about Eluned is her ability to wait to impart her judgement on others based on what she sees and knows of them, rather than what others say. She is loyal, kind, and likes to see others happy. Maybe not a personality trait, but she is hugely clumsy - a fact many of a school friends seemed to find hugely endearing rather than annoying, as she found it. Eluned is both emotionally and academically intelligent, always doing well at school and generally capable of assessing someone's mood very easily... whether she's capable of dealing with that mood without rambling is another question, though. Strengths *Compassion *Emotional and academic intelligence *Loyalty *Sympathy and empathy *Diplomacy Weaknesses *Clumsiness *A tendency to stick her head in the sand *Rambling *Lack of self-confidence Hogwarts Years Eluned set off for Hogwarts purely because she was told that should she not learn to control her Magic she risked harming those around her. She was bundled through the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley with no knowledge and completely lost. Managing to gain her required items, Eluned somehow found herself on the Hogwarts Express feeling uncertain and not believing that she could want to be back at St. Mary's. Sorted into Ravenclaw Eluned was worried that the hat was confused - that it had recognised her academic skills in the Muggle world but didn't understand she had no knowledge of the Wizarding one. It was a worry that quickly proved to be unfounded as Eluned either topped or came close to the top in all of her chosen classes. Luckily, nearly everyone she encountered was friendly, helpful, and amusing. Before long she found herself with friends, and nobody could believe it more so than herself. Most of her time in her early years at Hogwarts was spent with her friends or studying, surprised to find that she was liked and useful. Her surprise only grew when she was made Prefect and her heart nearly stopped in the summer before her final year when she was made Head Girl. What with the ridiculous number of NEWTs she was taking - she didn't know what she wanted to do and wanted to keep her options open - Head Girl duties, friends and a boyfriend, Eluned had very little time for anything. She had no interest in flying or Quidditch, but sat in the stands and dutifully cheered for her House - which she loved - or her friends, depending on the match. Adult Life At Hogwarts Graduation emotions ran high for everyone, while Eluned was left feeling numb. A letter from her parents detailled their expectations of her, that she was to come home and fill the place in society that was hers. Looking around at the smiles on her friend's faces, Eluned's heart broke as she wrote a letter on her final night at Hogwarts, telling her parents what time the train would come in and when to send a car. Her last memory of Hogwarts is the argument that she had with James as he told her she was making the biggest mistake of her life, and she refused to listen. Returning home, Eluned retreated, became quiet and distracted. She spent a year at a Swiss finishing school, making sure that every word her Mother had drummed into her each Summer between Hogwarts years had stuck. She was paraded through society events before being introduced to Hugo, a man she barely recognised or heard as she spoke to him about the decor and wondered how her friends were getting on with new flats and new jobs. Her Mother broke the news to her that Hugo planned on proposing with such glee and Eluned's word froze. She was barely aware as she nodded, it transpiring with him never actually asking her and their parents throwing an engagement party instead. Eluned spent over ten years married to Hugo. As the years went by Eluned's sadness seemed to grow less and less as memories of Hogwarts seemed to become but a dream, a fond memory, or something you looked back on with a smile like an imaginary friend. She attended society events. She ran a household. She was a dutiful wife. It wasn't until just before their eleventh anniversary that something sparked within Eluned. She thought she was pregnant. Ecstatic, she went to the Doctor only to find out it was a false positive. What was more upsetting than the fact that she wasn't pregnant was the fact that her husband wasn't disappointed. And her parents weren't for the right reasons. And so she snapped. Her wand stashed in a box in the back of a closet in a room so far across the house only the cleaners went there, Eluned performed magic for the first time in years and packed her belongings with several flicks of her wand and was moved into a nearby Hotel within an hour of having told her Mum she wasn't pregnant. Divorce proceedings set in full motion, Eluned realised that it was time to run again - but that this time she would actually be running to something, rather than the idea of something - and moved back into the Wizarding World. The first few months were spent getting to grips with Wizarding life once more, with being single, with living alone,and with not having servants. However one night she saw an advert in The Prophet and, having had several glasses of wine, owled off her application to become the Muggle Studies Professor at Hogwarts. Her panic at having sent it then led her to drink a lot more wine, so much so that she was severely surprised to discover she had been offered the job as she didn't remember applying. Relationships Romantic Throughout her years at Hogwarts Eluned spent too much time with the boys in her class to become romantically interested in them - she knew them too well. However, when she met Leopold Wagner her interest was piqued, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself. They dated from their fourth year onwards before Eluned chose her family over her magic and Leo, a decision she would regret almost immediately but not realise how much until later. Eluned married her mother's choice, a young heir named Hugo, when she was twenty. The two of them were married for over ten years, Eluned miserable and ignored. Their relationship culminated in her Eluned thinking she was pregnant, before realising it was a false alarm and that her husband didn't care. It was the final straw and Eluned announced she wanted a divorce. She belonged to Tristan Rice's harem, but considers herself special as she's the only one who has really embarassing pictures of his father, James Rice, from when he was younger. Eluned thought this was going to earn her mega brownie points when Tristan's old enough to be exposed to them. The start of her relationship with Pantaleon Sergeant was awkward, and didn't get much better over their next few meetings. However, they somehow got over it and started a relationship. They were forced to live together after Cerys moved Eluned into Pan's house without warning. Friendship Eluned's relationship with James Rice has always been remarkably close. The two met during their first week at Hogwarts and spent ridiculous amounts of time together over the next seven years. Eluned saw him through relationships and exams, occasionally feeling as though she knew more about him than she wanted to - a fact that was confirmed when he started dating her dormmate, Mia. When trying to meet up with James, a wrong turn led to Eluned being mistaken as a new Hit Witch and nearly being drowned by Allisandre Mylian. Despite still being scared of the fact that Allie could kill her and make it look like an accident (although she's pretty certain she wouldn't as she'd be down one babysitter and there'd be an awful lot of paperwork) Eluned greatly likes the woman. Although young, Eluned would be proud to call Tristan Rice a friend. She'd be prouder still if stopped trying to inadvertantly strip her in public, but the young boy is infinitely amusing and always has a way of cheering Eluned up - something she considers to be important qualities in a friend. Since becoming a Professor at Hogwarts, Eluned has had little time to make many new friends, as she is keen to adapt the school's methods of teaching Muggle Studies and to teach it well. Her term time is spent mainly with her students and her holidays recovering from having to spend so much time with them. However she is working on forging a friendship with Belle Copeland - one that shall probably mainly revolve around chocolate, romantic comedies, and the occasional, warranted complain about their students. GP Involvement Quotes "Can I ask something? What's the trump card in this 'Death Eaters impacted me most' game? Your own children being attacked would rank higher than your nieces or nephews, I'd imagine. Where do husbands and wives sit? Best friends - are they worth more than a disliked nephew but less than your daughter? Being attacked yourself rank higher than that, or are we factoring in public opinion of selflessness and martyrdom?" "What I will say is that your body will not be forever as it is now – and there will come a time when you wish it had stuck that way. Believe me, if I’d known my bum was going to be as good as it got at eighteen I’d...” Eluned trailed off and flushed pink. She could not believe she’d just used her bum as an example foranything she was attempting to explain to a student. "The vast majority of you who are considering taking this subject will have little knowledge of how Muggles live or be looking at it as an easy option. For the first group, I suggest plenty of reading and speaking with Muggleborn students, and my office door is always open. Parts of what is written below you may not understand, but should you have any questions before making your OWL choices then you can of course come to me. To the second group, who believe this is a "soft" option... You might have noticed I'm a bit clumsy. Don't be surprised if ink happens to be spilt all over your zero-effort essays and you're asked to write them again." See Also *Prefect *OMA On Holiday *Gold Pocket Watch Members *Sands of Time Members Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:OMAdians Category:Bronze Category:Witch Category:Muggleborn Category:Ravenclaw Category:Professor Category:Writing Challenge Category:Global Plot